The fostering of dependency in women from early childhood has been related to the relatively low rates of professional achievement and high rates of mental health problems associated with psychological dependency in this population. Dependency appears to influence both intellectual and personality development during the school years. The proposed research is a series of experimental studies on methods to increase independent behavior and decrease dependency, with concurrent examination of changes in related cognitive skills, problem solving behaviors and motivational orientation. The goal of the project is (1) to examine the relationship between independent classroom functioning and cognitive and problem solving skills and (2) to develop a model for intervention to facilitate the development of independence which can be used in applied settings and in the continued study of long term effects of independence training in childhood. The experimental manipulations involve contingent use of social reinforcement to shape and maintain new patterns of behavior. Response and outcome measures include direct observation and tests of cognitive and problem solving strategies. An N of 40 subjects are involved in each of 3 studies (total of N equals 120). The subjects are preschool (4 years old) children enrolled in a campus experimental school. Experimental (2 group) and quasi-experimental (reversal) designs will be employed to control for maturational factors.